Demons united
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: Becky is having very strange dreams, why are they so strange you ask? Go read the story and find out ::COMPLETE::
1. Introduction

Prologue:  
  
Have you ever awoken from a dream that felt so real you questioned if it was just a dream? Becky's dreams always started the same way, she would be standing in front of her bathroom mirror drenched in sweat. In the background Disturbed's "Down with the Sickness" could clearly be heard. Suddenly a white hot flame shot through her, making her clutch her stomach in pain, the intensity of it all was making her senses go fuzzy. After what seemed like an eternity the pain faded away, and Becky was able to stand upright and look herself in the mirror. Instead of seeing her regular brown hair and eyes she saw a monster in front of her. It's eyes were blood red, its fangs looked sharp as daggers, and behind it were wings of a bat, her wardrobe was always the same too, she would have on a blood red breast plate, plain black pants and a jagged sword with the words 'cursed until the dark becomes light'. The feeling of despair washed over Becky as she realized that the monster was herself, making her howl in agony. Then everything would go black, her reflection would fade away along with the whole bathroom and she would be soaring above a city. This is where her dream would differ each time, she would be in a different city and what she did would be different. Becky would lurk in dark alleyways, searching for innocent people to kill. Men, women, even children, especially children, were good sport for her. No, she didn't feed off of them, just hunted them as a hunter kills a deer - for sport.   
  
As in every one of her dreams there was a white being, obviously male, with jet black hair, white dove wings and ice blue eyes, who would come in and undo all her 'fun'. The innocent beings she destroyed he would bring back to life.  
  
"Damn you white one! Let me have my fun in peace!!" She would hiss at the white being.  
  
"No." Was all he would say then start attacking her. That's when she would wake up, once again leaving the darkness behind her and become plain ordinary Becky. 


	2. Chapter 1: Smackdown!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Becky, please enjoy my new story!! And remember to R&R!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
Becky quickly got dressed for work, this day like so many others, she was late. She didn't work at some big corporation, but a small coffee shop in the middle of the town where she lived. Although her boss was a kindly old man that really didn't mind if she was on time or not, Becky hated to be late. If it wasn't for those damn dreams she always had she may actually be to work on time. Every night they would plague her, causing her to get little or no sleep at all.   
  
Grabbing her purse and keys, bidding her cat Frodo good-bye, she ran out the door. With breakneck speed she made it to the shop in 15 minutes, which was a new record for her. Becky pulled her coat tightly around her body and ventured out of her nice warm car and into the bitter cold morning.  
  
"Sorry Im late Mr. McDonnell!" Becky shouted as soon as she opened the door and saw the owner taking orders.  
  
"It's all right m'dear, just get an apron on and start takin orders!" His Scottish accent blended in perfectly with the surroundings of the coffee house. Mr. McDonnell came over from Scotland at least 3 years ago and opened up the coffee house where Becky now worked.  
  
Becky threw her things down in the back and walked out into the busy shop, ready to take orders. As she pasted the counter Becky saw one of her best friends filling cup after cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Lyndsey!" She shouted to her busy friend.  
  
"Hey B!!!" She greeted, "You ready for tonight?" she asked placing 3 full cups on a tray.  
  
"Yep!" Becky said tying her apron behind her. That night Smackdown was coming to their town. "What can I get for ya?" She asked the person sitting behind a newspaper, while fiddling with her notebook ready to take the person's order.  
  
"Ya, I would like a vanilla flavored coffee with a side of John Cena's strudel." Becky laughed loudly as she realized who the mysterious costumer was, it was her other best friend Stephy.  
  
"I take it your really missin John huh?" Becky asked, writing down her order minus John's strudel.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait till after the show. If you hear some man cry out rape then don't worry it's just me and John." Becky laughed at her friends henti mind. Stephy and John had been going out for quite some time now, as long as Becky had known her anyway. "So are you ready to see Matt again?" Stephy asked Becky who had an evil looking scowl on her face.  
  
"No! It would never bother me if I never saw that asshole again!!!" Becky shouted, walking away from a giggling Stephy. For some reason Becky and Matt Hardy never go along. Stephy introduced them after a show and with in the first 5 minutes of getting to know each other Matt had succeeded in pissing Becky off to the point where she was seeing red.   
  
The rest of the day at the shop went uneventful, after their replacements came in, Becky and Lyndsey went back to the apartment they shared, along with Stephy and got ready. When they got there Stephy was already ready to go.  
  
"Anxious are we?" Lyndsey asked Stephy who was chewing on her thumb nail and tapping her foot on the coffee table  
  
"Just a little, can you two hurry up so we can go PLEASE!!!" Stephy shouted at her friends. Becky and Lyndsey hurriedly got ready then around 5 o'clock went to the arena, of course immediately going backstage. Stephy virtually ran her way through the halls looking for John's locker room. Once she found it she turned back to Becky and Lyndsey, raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner then went inside without knocking.  
  
"Guess we wont be seeing them for a while" Becky joked and quickly walked by John's locker room trying to hear the suggestive noises that came from within. Lyndsey and Becky walked around backstage for a few more minutes until they came across Shannon Moore, Lyndsey and Shannon were dating but they were nothing like John and Stephy. As always not far away from Shannon was Matt Hardy, who smiled broadly when he saw Becky roll her eyes in frustration.  
  
**Oh boy this should be fun** He thought at he approached the small group of people. 


	3. Chapter 2: Backstage

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own anyone other than Becky, who is me!! =) Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me!! Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Matt strutted over to the small group and did a horrible impression of Val Venius,  
  
"Hello ladies!" He placed his arm around Becky's shoulder, which was instantly pushed off.  
  
"Hey Matt." Lyndsey giggled at the obvious discomfort of her best friend.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say hi Rebecca?" Matt asked using her full name, something she absolutely hated.  
  
"Who's Rebecca? Oh you mean me? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU CALL ME BECKY, B-E-C-K-Y! All right Matthew?" Matt huffed at her response and said to Shannon,  
  
"It seems a bit stuffy in this hallway, Im gonna go back to the locker room see ya there, good seein ya again Lyndsey." He just looked Becky up and down then left.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH GOD HE GETS ALL MY NERVES!!" Becky screamed when Matt had gone further down the hallway. Shannon and Lyndsey just shook their heads and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Im gonna go find Taker." Becky said, giving her friends some time alone. Becky and Taker had been on a few dates together in the past, but due to his hectic schedule they never officially decided to become a couple. Walking down the virtual maze of hallways she finally found Taker's locker room. "Finally!" She said then knocked. A few seconds later Taker came to the door already dressed in his ring attire.  
  
"There you are!" He said scooping her up in his arms and kissing her deeply.  
  
"I take it you missed me!?" Becky asked  
  
"What do you think?" He asked as he pulled her into his locker room. Becky giggled and hopped out of his arms.  
  
"So on the phone earlier you said you had something to ask me?" Taker smiled down on Becky and grabbed her hands in his larger ones.  
  
"I want you to come on the road with me." He quickly said.  
  
"HUH?" Becky's eyes became as big as saucers at Taker's request.  
  
"I want you to come travel with me, Cena is asking Stephy to go with him."  
  
"And what about Lyndsey?" Becky interrupted.  
  
"Shannon said he isn't ready for such a commitment." Becky sort of felt bad for Lyndsey, but she was busy trying to get a contract with the WWE as a wrestler anyway, so Becky was sure she would be seeing Lyndsey in the near future.  
  
"And you are?" she interrupted again.  
  
"Well, I want you here with me, I mean we enjoy bein around each other right?" He asked. Becky thought back on all the dates they had and each time she had a ball.  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" It was his turn to interrupt.  
  
"I don't want to rely on you for support!" Becky had always insisted on taking care of herself.  
  
"I've already got that worked out, you and Stephy will be mine and Cena's gophers, Vince even okayed it." Taker seemed really excited about the idea, but Becky wasn't so sure.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Ya know go for this, go for that."  
  
"Oh." Becky kind of stared into space, it would be nice to travel a bit before she got to tied down. "Well, ok I guess." Taker smiled broadly, something no other living human being has seen, and picked Becky up in his well toned arms.  
  
"You won't be sorry I promise." Becky sighed and kissed Taker on the cheek. "Well, I guess I better go, I've gotta go find Lyndsey and pull Stephy away from John long enough so we can get our seats." Taker shook his head yes and gave her one last kiss. "Goodluck out there tonight!" Becky walked out of his locker room, giving a big sigh.  
  
*Wow, traveling with Taker. OH SHIT! THAT MEANS I'VE GOTTA SEE MATT 24-7! OH GOD HELP ME!!* Becky moaned in her head.  
  
"What's wrong Rebecca?" It was Matt again.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Matthew!!" Becky snipped not bothering to turn around to talk to him.  
  
"It wouldn't be the fact that you have to deal with me for the next couple of months now does it?" He smugly asked. Becky simply raised an eyebrow in his direction, huffed, then walked towards the direction of where she last saw Lyndsey.  
  
Thankfully the Smackdown taping went by without any injuries and Becky and Stephy quickly went home to pack their things.  
  
"Im gonna miss you guys!" Lyndsey said getting all teared up.  
  
"Oh don't cry Lyndz, your gonna get a contract here real soon, and we'll see each other all the time!" Stephy said hugging her friend.  
  
"But why do you have to go Becky, since when did you and Taker become so serious?" Lyndsey asked turning to her other friend. Becky shrugged her shoulders, placing Frodo in a carrying case.  
  
"I dunno, maybe he really needs an assistant real bad so I guess he thought of me first since he already knows me and all." Becky said, deciding to replace the term 'Gopher' with 'assistant' it sounded a lot better.  
  
"Or maybe it's more serious than you thought!" Stephy joked placing her things by the door.  
  
"No way, I mean we haven't even had sex yet." Becky admitted.  
  
"WHAT???" Lyndsey and Stephy screamed at the same time.  
  
"We haven't slept together yet." Becky repeated. Stephy and Lyndsey were amazed.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you haven't done the deed with that gorgeous hunk of a man?" Lyndsey asked.  
  
"No." Becky laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Stephy asked. Becky sighed deeply and turned to her friends.  
  
"We just haven't, I don't know why but we haven't ok?!" Taker always insisted on waiting for some reason.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Stephy said, "We better get goin anyway, the guys are waiting for us downstairs." Stephy, Lyndsey and Becky all got in a big group hug and with a teary good-bye Stephy and Becky left their apartment and their best friend behind. Once the door was shut Stephy turned to Becky and said,  
  
"Well, are ya ready?"  
  
"Yep, lets go!" Becky and Stephy pulled their luggage and Frodo's carrying case behind them, ready to catch a cab to the hotel where they would be staying with their significant others.   
  
Once Becky got settled into Taker's hotel room it was really late and Taker insisted on them going straight to bed, they had to get an early start in the morning, something Becky would have to get used to. That night, while sleeping in Taker's arms, Becky had another dream this time there was a huge, dark figure wearing a black cape (just picture a huge ringwraith from Lord Of The Rings), standing before her demon form.  
  
"You must kill dark one." His voice boomed over the oncoming thunderstorm.  
  
"Yes, my lord." She bowed low before him, drops of rain hitting the fur covering her long bat wings.  
  
"And once you come upon the white one?" He asked.  
  
"Kill him, without mercy." She hissed. The huge figure above her laughed, causing his massive frame to shake, then he disappeared into the night. Leaving a grinning Becky to herself. "Without mercy!" She repeated as she spread her wings out ready to soar off into the stormy night.   
  
First she came upon a couple who was making out in the local park under a gazebo. Becky's stomach turned at the site. She silently swooped down in front of them, the couple too involved with each other to even notice the evil being standing before them. Becky let out a hideous howl, causing the couple to break the kiss and cover their ears with their hands. Without thinking twice about it Becky unsheathed her vicious claws, like a cat would, and ripped her victims to shreds, smirking as their warm blood splattered across her face. Becky simply sheathed her claws and went to turn around but was hit from behind by such a force it knocked her down to the wet ground. When she wiped the mud from her eyes she saw the white one smirking above her, his white wings folded behind him.  
  
"Oh your going to pay for that white one!" Becky growled as she got up, immediately going into her fighting stance.   
  
"Not tonight dark one." He snickered as a brilliant white light beamed brightly behind him, blinding Becky.   
  
"NNNOOOOO!" She screamed in frustration. Then her world began to shake, Becky opened her eyes and came face to face with Taker.  
  
"Becky wake up!!! You were having a nightmare." Becky squinted her eyes at Taker then sighed, relaxing into his warm embrace.  
  
*What else is new* She thought as she drifted back into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 3: Other Dreams?

Disclaimer and AN: I don't own anyone other than Becky blah blah blah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really inspires me to write so the more reviews I get the faster I produce chapters!! lol. So R&R hehe. Oh yeah and when Becky dreams Im gonna keep calling her 'the dark one' it'll be easier that way k? thanks!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
The next morning Taker woke Becky up extremely early the next morning. After Becky had the same disturbing dream she always had, she couldn't go back to sleep. The main reason they had to get up earlier than normal was because for the next week Smackdown was going to be performing over in the UK, which excited Becky to no end, it was her dream to go to England, Ireland and Scotland ever since she was a child and now she was getting her chance. Once they were on the plane Becky pushed he carry on bag into the over head compartment then flopped down next to Taker who was reading a book.  
  
"You ok baby girl?" Taker asked Becky setting his book down and pushing her head in the side of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, Im just really tired." Taker was about to say more but was interrupted by the sound of giggling coming from the couple in front of them. Surprise surprise it was John and Stephy. Deciding to be a pain in the ass like she usually was, Becky kneed the back of Stephy's chair causing Stephy to lurch forward.  
  
"What the hell?" Stephy started then turned around to see Becky smugly smiling up at her.  
  
"Oh it's just you B, you don't know how close you came to gettin cussed out." Was all Stephy said then turned back around to talk to John.   
  
"Seems like Stephy found her soul mate huh?" Taker asked picking up his book once more. Becky shot Taker a strange look then sunk deeper into her seat.  
  
"Yeah looks like it." She mumbled. A few hours later the plane landed in London, and Becky couldn't contain her excitement.  
  
"Calm down B, it's just London." John said taking Stephy's hand.  
  
"JUST LONDON??? JUST LONDON? John I've been dying to go to anywhere in the UK ever since I was a child! This is a dream come true for me." Becky was going to get whip lash by the time this trip was over, she was franticly looking from left to right, not wanting to miss a thing.  
  
"Well, then, we'll definitely have to take in all the sites huh baby girl?" Taker smiled down at Becky who returned the gesture.  
  
After a long day of site seeing and Taker signing autographs Becky collapsed on the hotel bed totally exhausted. Taker laughed at her then walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later the sound of running water met Becky's ears causing her to raise her eyebrows in thought.  
  
*Humm... Taker in the shower, all by himself.... holds endless possibilities...* Becky tiptoed to the bathroom door and twisted the handle, but it was LOCKED!!! Becky angrily stomped back to her suit case and pulled out her pajama's and got in bed. Without waiting for Taker to get out of the shower she fell asleep, which wasn't hard because she barley got any the previous night and had a very exciting day, it took all the energy she had to even crawl into bed.  
  
That night the dark one found herself in someone's hotel room instead of the open sky, and the dark lord was no where to be seen. Upon further inspection she found out it was Stephy and John's room the people she was friends with while she was awake, in her weakest form. The dark one slipped into their bedroom and stood above Stephy.  
  
"You have found your soul mate, why must you be so lucky? While I suffer under a curse, never to find my soul mate. Well Im going to put a stop to it right now." The dark one whispered as she pulled her jagged silver sword from its sheath at her side and angled it right over Stephy's heart. Right before the dark one plunged it into Stephy's heart she howled loudly, waking them both up from their peaceful slumber. Stephy tried to sit up but when she did she impaled herself on the dark ones weapon. The dark one let out a hideous laugh, and if possible laughed harder when she saw the look on John's face. He was deathly pale and it looked like he stopped breathing.  
  
"S...Stephy?" He asked looking at the corpse of his dead soul mate. He then looked at her killer, "B..Becky why, why would you do this??" The dark one removed her sword and quickly dissolved into the night. Once Becky was a safe distance above the hotel she used her psychic abilities to see what was still going on in Stephy's hotel room. John was holding Stephy close to his body, the red blood from the gaping hole in Stephy's body drenched his oversized shirt. All of a sudden John slumped on top of Stephy's corpse. A few seconds later the white one appeared he quickly placed his hands over Stephy's wound, sealing it up without as much as a small scar to show the damage inflicted by the dark one. He then went over to John and placed his hands on either side of his head then did the same to a now living Stephy.  
  
"DAMN IT! HE IS ALWAYS IN MY WAY!!" Becky cursed as the vision of the white one disappeared from her sight.  
  
"Like I told you, you must kill him!" The dark lord's voice echoed in the wind.   
  
The next morning everyone had agreed to meet for breakfast the night before so when Becky walked into the cafeteria she was somewhat surprised when she caught the end of John, Stephy, and Taker's conversation.  
  
"And I look up and saw Becky, or what looked like Becky, standing over Stephy with a sword!" Stephy nodded her head and said,   
  
"I had a similar dream but I only saw Becky standing over me with a sword and then I saw you crying John, that's all I can remember." Becky quickly ducked back behind the corner and thought about what she had just heard.  
  
*There is no way, we all three could have the same dream. What's the deal?** Becky thought.  
  
"Hey what are you doin hidin back here?" Matt asked interrupting her thoughts. Becky just looked up at him with a strange look on her pale face. "You ok?" He asked seeming very sincere. Becky snapped out of her trance and frowned at Matt.  
  
"Im fine, why do you care anyway?" she snipped then turned on her heal and walked in the cafeteria, reminding herself to think about this dream ordeal later. 


	5. Chapter 4: Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Becky.  
  
::Chapter 4::  
  
Becky quickly got her composure back and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Hey baby!" Taker was the first one to see her walk up. She merely nodded her head in his direction then took the free seat next to Stephy.  
  
"Oh my god B! I had the weirdest dream last night, you..." Stephy didn't get to finish her sentence because Matt walked up and put his hands on Becky's tense shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said. Becky quickly jerked out of Matt's grasp but before she did she noticed the tattoo that he had on his left wrist (A.N.- I know Matt doesn't have a tattoo on his wrist but for the sake of the story he does). It was half of a yin yang symbol, the white with the little black circle on the inside. This freaked Becky out to no end.  
  
"Please refrain from touching me Matthew!" She snipped then got up, walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What's her problem?" Matt asked taking her vacant seat.  
  
Becky practically ran through the hotel trying to find somewhere quiet so she could think.  
  
"No way! This is to freaky!!" She said to herself as she flopped down on a white lawn chair located by the swimming pool. "How can he have the matching tattoo's???" Becky asked herself as she rubbed the spot where her matching black yin yang with white circle was located, if you put them together they would have made a complete circle. "And what's the deal with John, Stephy and I all having the same dream?"  
  
"You ok baby girl?" Asked Taker disturping Becky's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok I guess."  
  
"Your really starting to worry me, maybe traveling was a lot harder on you than I thought it would be, is Matt botherin ya that much?" Taker joked, but Becky didn't laugh.  
  
"No, its just that.... Im not sleepin as well as I'd like to, that's all." She simply said tuning to Taker.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Yes, positive." Becky said standing up giving Taker a hug and a quick kiss.   
  
Later that day everyone had to go to the arena for the Smackdown taping. Stephy and Becky were sitting in Taker's locker room talking amongst themselves when all of a sudden the doors of almost flew off the hinges.  
  
"TAKER!!" It was Brock Lesnar, Taker's opponent for the night. Becky and Stephy quickly stood up and backed against the wall.  
  
"What do you want Brock, Taker's not here." Becky said. He stomped towards Becky stopping inches away from her body.  
  
"He's made a fool out of me one to many times and Im going to put a stop to it." He said looking Becky over. Once again Becky couldn't keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Oh Brock, it's not Taker that's makin you look foolish, you do that very well on your own." Stephy tried to hid her laughter but accidentally let out a small giggle.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" He screamed at Stephy. "And who the hell are you, some ring rat?" He snipped turning his attention back to Becky.  
  
"No, and what business is it of yours who I am or why Im here." Becky was extremely shocked when Brock hauled his off and slapped her across the face.  
  
"It is my business bitch!!!" Brock went to smack her again when Stephy grabbed his massive arm, stopping him for a mire second before he picked her up with one hand and threw her across the room. Turning his attention back to Becky he smacked her again making her fall to the floor. Brock threw in a few kicks to her ribs for good measure and went to walk away but was stopped when he almost ran over Matt Hardy.  
  
"I think it's best that you left Hardy and forget anything you saw here." Matt looked like he was about to loose it.  
  
"You will not treat my friends with such disrespect!" Matt then went off and started beating up Brock, with the help of a steal chair of course. After Matt had enough of beating Brock up he picked up his overgrown carcass and threw him out of the locker room. He quickly went over to check on Stephy who was shaking the cob webs out of her head, then he went over to a still unconscious Becky.  
  
"Stephy, go find the trainer and see if you can find Taker." Stephy didn't answer, only get up on wobbly legs and run out the door. Back inside Matt carefully looked Becky over,  
  
"Come on B, wake up. Come on Rebecca!" Matt said hoping that if she heard him call her Rebecca that she would maybe respond to him.  
  
"Matt?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes only to close them again when she winced in pain.  
  
"Yeah, its me. Don't move, B." Becky chuckled a little but instantly regretted it.  
  
"That was the 1st time you've called me B since we met." Becky's world started to go black but before she passed out she whispered, "Thank you." Matt desperately tried to get her to wake up without moving her any, but she was unconscious. A few seconds later a trainer came in and made Matt move.  
  
"What happened?" The small man asked checking Becky over for further injuries.  
  
"She was attacked, Brock smacked her face twice then kicked her in the ribs a couple of times." Stephy said from behind the man.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance, Im afraid that she has a broken ribs and it may have punctured her lung or worse." Stephy ran out of the room once again, this time to find a phone. The trainer tuned to Matt and said,  
  
"I've gotta go back to the room to get something, just make sure no one moves her ok?" Matt repeatedly shook his head yes not knowing what to say. Once the man was out of the room Matt looked behind him, making sure everyone was gone. When he knew the coast was clear his eyes turned from dark brown to sky blue. He placed his hands over her injuries and concentrated. Through meditation Matt figured out that her injuries weren't as bad as the trainer said they might be, but he also found something else out, there was a secret that she was hiding from everyone else. If he would have had a few more seconds he would have figured out what this deep dark secret was that plagued Becky's mind, but Taker came barging in.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! WHO DID THIS!?!?!" Taker stood over Matt and Becky demanding answers. Slowly Matt opened his eyes and stood up facing Taker.  
  
"It was Lesnar." Was all he said before the paramedics came rushing in pushing and shoving the crowd that had followed them to Taker's locker room.   
  
"Get out of the way sir!" Said a tall paramedic to Taker, without a word Taker slowly moved out of the way and let the paramedic do his job. As soon as they got there they left pushing Becky out on a stretcher.  
  
"Im going with her, Matt Im counting on you to tell Stephanie about me leaving, then when the show is over can you please see that Stephy and John make it to the hospital?" Matt simply nodded his head, this whole situation seemed to take its toll on him as well. Before Taker took another step he turned back to Matt and said,  
  
"Thank you." Then followed the paramedics to the hospital, leaving Matt to try to figure out what was bothering Becky so much. 


	6. Chapter 5: Death

Disclaimer: I only own Becky, I do not own any of the WWE superstars but if I did..... Oh boy!! Lol. Remember to R&R its easy just click that lil box in the bottom left hand corner.  
  
::Chapter 5::  
  
When Becky finally woke up she was met with Taker standing over her smiling.  
  
"Hey baby girl, how ya feelin?" He asked.  
  
"Like shit." Her voice was gravely and she could barley move.  
  
"Im sorry I wasn't there to protect ya little one." He said rubbing his large had over her forehead.  
  
"It's ok, who helped me though?" She asked having blacked out when Brock started kicking her.  
  
"Matt." Was all Taker said. Becky's eye grew as large as saucers.  
  
"MATT?" She tried to sit up but stopped when the pain in her ribs was to much for her to take.  
  
"Yep." Taker was a man of few words. A few hours later a nurse came in and made Taker leave. "Don't worry baby girl I'll be back in the mornin before I leave ok?" Becky merely nodded then drifted off to sleep.   
  
Even after her painful experience with Brock the evil dreams came back that very night. The dark one soared through the air looking for victims, but for some reason the people and the buildings looked very familiar to her. It finally struck her that this was where her weaker self used to live. What jogged her memory was seeing Mr. McDonnell closing up his shop. Chuckling evilly she followed the old man to his car. Once she knew he was alone, the dark one quietly landed in the cement parking lot. As Mr. McDonnell opened his door he saw the dark ones menacing reflection in the window, her glowing eyes contrasted to the dark moon less night, and freaked out.  
  
"HELP!!!!" He screamed into the night.  
  
"No one can help you Mr. McDonnell. Time to meet your maker!!!" Her horrid sounding voice pierced through the old mans soul rendering paralyzed. The dark one unsheathed her sword and laughed at the helpless old man standing before her.  
  
"BECKY PLEASE DON'T!" How these people knew that her and her weaker form were one in the same, the dark one did not know. All that mattered is that the white one did not know who she was. One plus to her victims knowing her and Becky were the same was the torture her weaker self was put through during the day time, this one would defiantly put a damper on her spirits.  
  
"DARK ONE!!!" Some one called from behind her. She spun around and there stood the white one, his dark locks blowing in the night air. Without a word the dark one launched herself at the white one, Mr. McDonnell forgotten for the moment. While the 2 demons fought, Mr. McDonnell started to move to get into his car. The dark one punched the white one hard in the jaw, throwing him to the ground, then turned her attention back to the old man. She saw him about to open his car door and shouted.  
  
"Oh I don't think so you old fucker!!!" Out of her fingertips lighting shot out, striking the back of Mr. McDonnell. After a few short seconds of sharp convulsions the dark one retracted her lighting and Mr. McDonnell fell to the ground in a broken smoky heap.  
  
"Now to finish you off white one." The Dark one went to turn around but was met with a sharp pain in her gut, then all faded to black. Becky woke up screaming and crying, she was back to her regular self.  
  
"Easy there B." Someone said, a voice Becky thought would be the last one she would hear.  
  
"Matt??" Becky asked settling back down into the hard hospital bed.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Taker had to leave for the next show, so since I have the next week off he asked me if I would sit with you and make sure you were ok. My directions were to take you to him once you were released from the hospital." Matt folded his hands in his lap and sat back in the uncomfortable looking chair.  
  
"Guess no one else wanted the job huh?" Becky joked. Matt chuckled and then looked at Becky's serious expression, "Ummm, about what happened the other day.. I just wanted to say thank you. I also wanted to ask you why? Why did you do it?"  
  
"Your welcome, why did I do it? I couldn't let Brock get away with beating my friends like that!" Becky gave him a confused look.  
  
"Were friends? I thought we didn't like each other?" Becky asked.  
  
"Of course were friends, I just like givin ya a hard time." That's when Becky felt like a world class heal.  
  
"Matt, I wanna apologize..." Becky was about to say more but was interrupted by the phone ringing by her bed. "Yeah.... Oh hey baby! Well ok.... Lyndz called what did she have to say? WHAT??" Becky yelled into the phone scaring Matt slightly. "Well Ok, I'll see ya later." Becky's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"B? Are you ok?" Matt asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"No... I just found out my old boss died, he committed suicide by throwing a blow dryer in a bathtub filled with water." Becky started bawling like a child. Acting upon instinct Matt took her as gently as he could in his strong arms and said soothing words to her.  
  
**It's all your fault** A dark voice whispered in her mind, filling her soul with sorrow at the loss of such a good friend. 


	7. Chapter 6: Cemetery

Disclaimer: Don't own, Matt Hardy, Mark 'Taker' Calloway, John Cena, or any other wrestlers mentioned in this fic, I only own Becky. Stephy owns herself and Lyndsey owns herself. =)   
  
Sadly Becky had to miss the funeral because of her injuries. True to his word Matt stayed with her the entire time she was in the hospital. They became close friends really quick. But Mr. McDonnell's death was harder on Becky than anyone expected. She could hear the dark one's voice inside her head, telling her how easy it was to kill the poor old man, and she went in vivid detail what it was like to see his smoking carcass call to the ground. Although Becky did see all of this in her dream, the dark one's voice in her head confused her, they were just dreams weren't they? And what about the dark figure that appeared in her dream before, he hadn't shown up for a while. All of this confused Becky to no end. Putting it in the back of her mind Becky focused on what was going on that day. Matt was going to pick her up from the hospital and take her to see Taker. Because of his busy schedule Taker was only able to call Becky from time to time. Thankfully Matt was there to ease Becky's loneliness.  
  
"You ready to go B?" Matt asked as he whipped into Becky's room, a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Hell yeah! I am sick and tired of lying here." Becky laughed. Matt pulled the wheel chair from out of the hallway and went to help Becky get in it, "Damn, do I have to ride in that stupid thing?" She whined.   
  
"Yes you do, now get in." He sternly said. Becky stuck her tongue out at him and got in the wheel chair. Matt quickly wheeled Becky out to his car and helped her get in.   
  
"Come on Matt, Im a grown woman I don't need your help!" Becky insisted.   
  
"Grown woman or not, your still hurt and I am NOT havin Taker on my ass because I let you re-injure yourself. Now let me help you, you stubborn mule!" Matt laughed.   
  
After Becky was settled in Matt quickly went to the drivers seat and started up the car. With much happieness Becky watched the drab hospital pass her by. A few miles later Becky noticed they were going in the wrong way.   
  
"Matt, where are you takin me?"   
  
"You'll see. Why don't you take a nap, we should be there in a few hours." Becky gave him a weird look, but was actually very tired and a nap sounded heavenly. But sadly her nap was everything but heavenly. Thankfully in this dream dark one didn't kill anyone, she was kneeling in front of the same dark figure. He was towering over her.   
  
"Yes my master."   
  
"Why have you not done what I asked????" His voice boomed, echoing off of the nothingness that surrounded them.   
  
"He is a formidable opponent my master. I can not take victims and fight the white one all at the same time."   
  
"I DID NOT ASK FOR EXCUSES!!!!!!" He yelled making the dark one flinch in fear.   
  
"Forgive me my master."   
  
"Fear not, my dark child, you will defeat the white one and learn your purpose in this life. Do not fail me my dark one, for if the news is not pleasant the next time we meet, you will be punished. Is that clear?" He asked, his hidden behind the ever present dark cloak he wore.   
  
"Yes, my master." With that both figures disappeared. Becky was awoken by Matt gently shaking her out of her deep slumber.   
  
"Huh?" Becky sleepily asked.   
  
"Were here." He had a strange look on his face.   
  
"Where is here exactly?" Matt helped her out of the car and she looked around, she was at a cemetery.   
  
"I know how hard you have been takin you boss' death, so I thought this may help. You need closure B. This way." Matt said linking his arm with hers and leading her up the short stairs that lead to the grassy hills of the cemetery. Leading her through the close fitting head stones he stopped over one that looked fresh, it was Mr. McDonnell's. Becky stood there for a minute, letting the site sink into her memory.   
  
*It's all you fault* The hissing sound of the dark one's voice echoed in Becky's mind.   
  
"Oh god I am so sorry!" Becky said collapsing on the ground, sobbing her heart out.   
  
"It's not your fault B!" Matt tried to comfort her again, kneeling next to her shaking figure.   
  
*What did she mean by 'Im sorry?'* Matt asked himself. He made a mental not to ask her what that meant later. When Becky finally composed herself she said her good-bye to her old friend then left with Matt, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her from falling. The walk back to Matt's car was made in silence but when they reached it Becky nearly fell over. Leaning on his motorcycle that was parked next to Matt's car was Taker.   
  
"Hey baby girl." Becky stared crying when he opened up his arms and she went running into them, leaving Matt to stand by himself and watch.   
  
*Why can't that be me?* Matt thought to himself then instantly wondered why he thought that. He had to literally shake the thought out of his head. *Where did that come from?* He asked himself.   
  
Once again Becky had to compose herself, when she did Taker made her ride to the arena in Matt's car, saying she was still to injured to be riding cross country on a bike. Becky huffed her displeasure but got in Matt's car anyway. She wasn't in the mood to argue, she was ready to get back to see her friends and spend some more time with Taker. 


	8. Chapter 7: Again?

On the ride to the next city Matt looked over at Becky. She was looking out the window at the scenery as it flew by.  
  
**What did she mean when she said she was sorry earlier?** He asked himself. Turning his attention back to the road he decided to ask her about it.  
  
"Hey B, um.. what did you mean earlier when you said you were sorry?" Becky turned her sad gaze to Matt and tried to think of an explanation. She couldn't tell him that she had killed him in a dream and she was feeling guilty because of it.  
  
"Um.. when did I say I was sorry?" She asked, if she couldn't think up a lie she would play dumb.  
  
"Right before you collapsed on the grave."   
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Yes, you do, cause I told you it wasn't your fault. Think Becky, I know you remember." Matt said getting frustrated.   
  
"Im sorry Matt, I can't remember, can we just drop it? Its not worth gettin in an argument over." Becky snipped and turned her attention back to the passing trees and cars. Matt sighed and concentrated on the road once again. Apparently she wasn't going to talk to him right now, maybe he could tell Taker about it and he could get it out of her. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, neither person wanting to say one word to the other.   
  
When they reached the hotel they were staying at they were greeted in the lobby by Stephy, John, Shane, Shannon and a few other people that Becky had grown to love the short time she was there.   
  
"Welcome back B!" Stephy happily said as she hugged her friend. Becky weakly smiled and returned the hug. She felt drained, the past couple of nights she hadn't been getting any sleep and watching Matt stop past the group and go straight to the elevators didn't help her mood any at all. Sighing she smiled at her friends then took Taker's hand in hers and said,  
  
"If ya'll will excuse me, Im extremely sleepy and need to spend some time with my man." They all started laughing then said their good-byes, promising to all go out to dinner later that night after the show. On the ride up to their room Becky leaned against Taker and sighed.  
  
"You all right baby girl?"  
  
"Yeah, just really tired that's all." She closed her eyes and actually fell asleep where she stood. Taker hoisted her up in his tattooed covered arms and carried her to their room, when he wrestled with the room key he finally got them in and laid Becky on the soft hotel bed, spooning in behind her.  
  
"Sleep well my baby." He whispered before he to drifted off into a dreamless sleep. If Becky actually had any sleep without one of her dreams, it definitely would have scared her. For the first time the dark one wasn't hunting during the night, it was actually daytime wherever she was. A blonde girl was taking bumps inside a wrestling ring, the dark one using her powers to make herself invisible to her victim. The dark one recognized the young beauty as Lyndsey her weaker forms other best friend. Before she reveled herself to the poor girl the dark master appeared in front of her, his hand signaling her to stop.  
  
"Go no further."  
  
"Why my master?" A sudden burst of pain blinded the dark one for a moment, when she finally got her senses back she realized the dark master had struck her in the back with a whip.  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" He bellowed.  
  
"Forgive me master." She apologized bowing low.  
  
"There is a reason I do not want you to show yourself to this human. You will know in time my reasons. Just trust in my judgment."  
  
"Always my master." With that they both disappeared. This was the first time Becky's dreams didn't bother her the entire time she rested. When she woke up she saw that Taker was gone. With a satisfied stretch she went to move her arms but found that her lower back burned.  
  
"Must be another injury from the caveman!" She said to herself referring to Brock. Sighing to herself she got up and changed clothing, it was almost time for everyone to meet for dinner and Becky didn't want to be late, for the first time in a long time Becky felt refreshed, and she was determined to have fun and put the nasty dreams behind her. Once she had her shoes on she heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Stephy she opened it without even thinking. The smile she was wearing instantly faded when she saw who was at the door. Brock stood with his arms crossed over his extremely large chest, a sick twisted smile on his face.  
  
"Hello again." He sneered. Becky gulped and started backing up in her room. "Don't worry, I'll invite myself in." He said walking in the room, closing the door and locking it. Mentally shaking herself and gaining back her spunk she spoke up.  
  
"GET OUT BROCK!" She screamed. Brock simply laughed.   
  
"How bout no? We have some unfinished business to attend to." Becky huffed then dodge an attack from Brock.  
  
"Im warning you Brock, leave me alone!" She screamed. Brock huffed, but instantly regretted even coming to her room in the first place. Her normally brown eyes had turned blood red and the image of bat wings were transparent behind her back and she started chanting in a strange language he had never heard before.  
  
"What the hell?" Brock said before quickly tucking his tail between his legs and getting the hell out of the room. He almost ran into Matt as he dove his way out of her room. Thinking quickly Matt ran into the room recently vacated by Brock.  
  
"BECKY?!" He screamed not seeing her at first.  
  
"Matt?" He heard a meek voice squeak from the floor. He looked in the middle of the two beds and saw Becky shaking violently, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh god, what did he do to you?" He asked as he went up and checked her for injuries.  
  
"N_nuttin, Im just shakin up for a while, could you hold me for a while please?" She almost begged. Matt couldn't turn her down no matter how upset he was at her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into his lap and got comfortable on the floor. He had been asked to go to dinner with the rest of the group but had declined, but now it looked like Becky would be missing it as well. He went to call Shannon's cell, to tell them that there was another attack by Brock but Becky practically read his mind and stopped him.  
  
"No, please don't tell them what happened. Just tell them we decided to stay here and watch a movie or somethin, just please Matt, don't say anything." She was actually begging him. Matt sighed.  
  
"I don't like lying, but for you I will." He dialed up Shannon's cell and told them to tell the rest of the guys that she wouldn't be making it.  
  
"Wow you two are gettin awful close lately huh?" Shannon teased.  
  
"Shut up Shannon. Just give them the message for me all right?" He snapped his cell phone and turned it off. He turned his attention back to Becky who was snuggled up to his chest. Something went off in side his mind, warning bells of sorts. To Matt, having her there in his arms felt so right, it scared him. But she needed him at that moment and nothing was going to pull her away from him. 


	9. Chapter 8: Comfort

Disclaimer: Don't own em, so don't sue! Remember to R&R and thanks to those who have!!!  
  
Becky sat there curled up next to Matt, now a days he was the only person who could calm the fear in her. Not even when she did see Taker, could he soothe her frayed nerves like Matt, and that scared the hell out of Becky. But she wasn't going to worry about it now, Matt was offering her comfort and Becky was going to take it.   
  
"Matt?" Becky asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Matt frowned,  
  
"Because your my friend and you need me."  
  
"Even when I made you mad earlier?"  
  
"You didn't make me mad sweety, it just upset me that you wont come to me when obviously somethin is botherin ya." Matt squeezed Becky's shoulder a little bit for emphasis. Becky sighed deeply and thought about telling Matt the one thing she'd never told another soul.  
  
"Matt....I...." Before Becky could confide in Matt Taker came barging into the room.  
  
"BECKY!?!?!" His eyes fell on the floor where Matt and Becky still sat.   
  
"Taker?" Becky asked, her face lighting up when he came up and hoisted her out of Matt's arms, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist clinging to him like a child. "Oh god I was so scared!!" Her tears started falling once again, and Matt couldn't figure out if Taker's interruption was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"It's ok darlin, I saw Brock out in the hallway cryin like a little bitch, what happened in here?" Taker asked pulling her head away from his shoulder. Matt stood up and cocked his head to the side, confused.  
  
"I.. Uh... I dunno what happened. One minute he was comin at me, then the next I was on the floor cryin." Becky pushed her face in Taker's neck and calmed herself down by taking in his smell, leather and man.  
  
"Well I'd say you wont be bothered with Brock anymore darlin, what ever you did you scared the shit right outa him." Taker chuckled then turned to Matt. "Seems we owe Matt another thank you, he seems to be your white knight once again." Becky frowned, her face still pressed against Taker's neck, 'white' knight. Now that Becky thought about it Matt did look like the white one from her dreams, but that was silly even if it was Matt they were just dreams, they meant nothing. Then she remembered that Stephy, John and herself all had the same dream. It was about time she confided in someone and that someone had to be either Taker or Matt. Over the next week Becky tried to talk to Taker about her dreams but he would find some way to ignore her, so she decided to try and confide in Matt, but somehow every time she tried to tell Matt, Taker would interrupt. Becky took it as a sign that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her problems, to keep them to herself. And the newest dream she had convinced her not to tell anyone. The dark master was standing above the dark one with a long, leather whip in his hand.  
  
"You almost blew your cover."  
  
"Forgive me my master!!!" She cried out in pain, the leather stinging her back and wings.  
  
"You will not allow your weaker self to tell anyone, and I do mean anyone about you, do I make myself clear?!?!?!" He emphasized every word with a crack of the whip.  
  
"Yes my master." The tears were falling down her face, the pain so excruciating that the world went black again.   
  
Becky woke in a panic, Taker was beside her holding her in his arms, snoring loudly. Strangely enough the sound comforted Becky and she went to press herself closer to Taker's warm embrace but couldn't move. The searing pain in her back was enough to make her cry out, but she held it in. How would she explain where the pain came from when she didn't know herself. Becky tried to calm down once again listening to the deep snore coming from Taker, but it didn't help. Now she was deathly afraid to tell anyone, what if her dreams weren't merely dreams at all? What if the dark master were to kill the dark one in a fit of rage, would Becky die as well. She came to a conclusion, her dreams would remain a secret to everyone. 


	10. Chapter 9: Vacation Drama

Disclaimer and AN: Don't own em other than Becky, I don't know if I mentioned that they are back in the US.  
  
That morning the RAW roster got a 3 day vacation. Becky and Taker decided to go back to Kentucky where Becky lived so they could relax and so she could visit her family and friends. Becky was thankful because she needed some time to think about the ever present dreams she was having and what they meant, also she needed a rest. All Becky knew was she needed to go to her thinking spot and sort everything out. Growing up Becky lived on a large farm, equipped with cows, chickens the whole nine yards! There was a spot deep in the woods, her spot was surrounded by a small creek and tall green grass, standing in the middle of a field was a tall lone oak tree. The low hanging branches were wide, perfect for sitting on, and the inside was almost hallow. That was were Becky went when something was bothering her ever since she could remember, it seemed to calm her soul and ease her mind. Going to that spot was on her mind ever since she left for the UK.   
  
Once they landed in North Carolina everyone promised after their vacation, they were going to get back together and go to dinner. Thankfully it was summer so Becky had the treat of riding on the back of Taker's bike all the way to Kentucky. It wasn't as bad as Becky thought it would be, the free feeling she got from the wind blowing in her face was exhilarating Many hours later they arrived at Becky's farm in Kentucky. Carefully Becky climbed off the bike and stretched her cramped legs.  
  
"Next time, we take a plane or drive." Becky joked. Taker chuckled and climbed off the bike as well, then took a good look around. The wide fields framed by the green forest contrasted greatly to his home state of Texas.  
  
"I love your home baby girl." Taker said hugging Becky from behind.  
  
"Thanks, I've lived here all my life right over there in that white house," She pointed across one of the fields to a small house, "and when I was able to I build my own home I built it here. I have a close connection here." Taker could see the love for her home shining in her brown eyes. "Now if you don't mind Im sure you wanted to figure out what that noise on your bike was, feel free to use whatever you need in my garage, Im going to my spot. Im takin my cell with me so call if ya need anything." Taker kissed her on her cheek then pushed his bike to the inside of the garage. Becky sighed and went inside her home and set her backpack by the door only pausing to grab her Catherine Anderson book and her cell phone. It wasn't a far walk to her thinking tree, the trip was the best part, crossing the shallow creek, walking the field filled with tall grass, and talking to the cows that were eating there. Finally she arrived, it was exactly like she remembered it. Sighing continently she climbed up on one of the lower hanging branches and leaned back on the thick tree trunk, she opened up her newest romance novel and started reading. She hadn't even gotten 3 words read when her cell phone rang, already she was regretting taking it. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Taker's cell.  
  
"Why would he call me already?" Becky asked herself sitting up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe, I've got bad news. Vince just called and I have to leave for a autograph signing in Alabama." Becky's face fell in sadness.  
  
"Awww, but we were supposed to be on vacation!"   
  
"I know baby girl, but I've gotta do this. I've gotta be there in the morning so Im gonna leave now." Becky sighed deeply and said,  
  
"All right, I'll see ya in 2 days."  
  
"Bye baby girl."  
  
"Bye babe." Becky hung up and leaned against the tree once again. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing, the creek flowing and the cows munching on their grass, it was music to her ears. Once again her solitude was broken by the annoying ring of her phone. This time it was Matt. Becky smiled wide and answered.  
  
"Hey Mattitude!!!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey! What's goin on?"  
  
"Oh nuttin much tryin to get a little readin done."  
  
"Whatcha readin?" He asked.  
  
"A great romance novel called 'Phantom Waltz'."  
  
"You actually read those cheesy things?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's not cheesy! If more men read more of them then they would learn a few things about romancin a woman!" Matt just scoffed, "Anyway, what are you doin?"  
  
"Nuttin much just bein bored out of my gord!!" Becky then got an idea.  
  
"Why don't you come up here for your break!"  
  
"Naw, besides I don't wanna intrude on you and Taker."  
  
"You wont be, Vince called him up and now he's on his way to Alabama to do a autograph session so I'll be here all by myself." Becky sounded a bit upset about the whole situation and she knew Matt would probably pick up on it.  
  
"Well, if your sure."  
  
"Hell yeah!!! I need someone to talk to and you know your more than welcome here anytime."  
  
"All right, I should be there in about an hour or two." Matt sounded more up beat now.  
  
"Okie dokie, see ya then, be careful!"  
  
"Bye for now B!" Then Matt hung up, Becky was really excited about seeing Matt even thought it hadn't even been a day since she saw him last. Something inside her felt empty when they were away. Hopping out of her spot she went back to her house to clean up and make dinner.  
  
Walking back to her house she heard something move in the bushes behind her, quickly she turned around and saw her orange cat, Pickle, leapt out at her feet.  
  
"BABY!!" She shouted and picked up the purring cat. "I've missed you." She laughed carrying the cat into the house with her. Two hours later Becky gathered her purse and keys and drove her PT Cruiser to the Lexington airport. To her surprise Matt was waiting outside sitting on his luggage.   
  
"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here you big duh!" Becky said through her rolled down window, when Matt got in she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore arm.  
  
"For not callin me you igit!!!" As they drove home Becky caught Matt staring at her on more than one occasion.  
  
"Do I have somethin on my face?" She asked pulling into her gravel driveway.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Becky asked getting out of her car.  
  
"Nothin, this sure is a nice spread ya got here." Matt said in his best country accent. Becky knew he was avoiding her question but she didn't press the issue just yet.  
  
"Come on Tex, let's get your shit inside then I wanna show ya somethin." Becky helped Matt take his things inside then immediately took him to her tree. If anyone would appreciate the simplicity and beauty of her tree, Matt would be it. All the way there she felt Matt's eyes on her at all times, it was starting to get on her nerves. Once they got there she extended her hands out and said. "TA-DA!"  
  
"Wow, I've never seen a tree like this before." He was in awe as he slowly ran is hand across the smooth wood.  
  
"Yeah, they don't have trees like this in North Carolina do they?" Becky climbed up on one of the branches and let her feet dangle. Matt just stared at the tree, like he was trying to see through it, now was the best time for Becky to ask Matt what was bothering him. "Matt, somethin's wrong, why wont you tell me?"  
  
"Becky its nuttin ok so just drop it." He snipped.  
  
"All right geeze, but I remember a certain someone getting really mad at me for hiding something from him once before, I thought that we had gotten past hiding things from each other. I guess I thought wrong." Becky hopped off her branch and stomped off towards the house. Before she got three feet Matt yanked her back against him, pressing her close to his body.  
  
"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell ya what's wrong, for the past couple of weeks your all I've been able to think about. I can't sleep at night, I have trouble focusing on anything but you. After all those times I've helped you, held you in my arms when Taker wasn't there to help you, I feel like we should be together. Nothin against Taker, but I don't think he can love you like I know I can!" After Matt's mini speech, Becky had trouble breathing, he had feelings for her? She couldn't think, so she acted on impulse, pulling his face to hers and planting a large kiss on his mouth which shocked Matt in return. The strange thing about the kiss was while she was in the act her half yin yang tattoo started burning like it was on fire.  
  
"Oh god." Becky gasped when she pulled away, quickly running back to her house. **I did NOT just kiss Matt Hardy! What am I supposed to do? What am I gonna tell Taker if he finds out??** Her mind shouted, causing a dull ache to start pulsing in between her eyes. This was a fine mess she had gotten herself into and she didn't know how in hell she was going to get out of it. 


	11. Chapter 10: Ending?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed they mean a lot to me! StephyHelms (your a great friend and I hope we get a chance to room together this fall!!!) Yoshibb, NY BrAt007 (love your WWE web pg), Super Skittz, Megan, & Huntersgirl for reviewing!! I thinks that's everyone, if not Im sorry for missin someone hehe. Don't worry there is a few more chapters yet to be written lol. Now on to the story!!!!!   
  
The walk back to her house felt like a long one to Becky. After kissing Matt she ran, like she did with most of her problems.   
  
"God how am I gonna get myself outa this? I mean, Matt didn't do anything really, I was the one who kissed him after all. All he did was profess his so called love for me, that's all, Humph yeah that's all." She talked as if the trees themselves could listen and talk back, giving her their opinion on the subject. Sadly they didn't answer and Becky knew the first thing she was going to do when she got home... call Stephy, then Lyndsey, then go to bed! As she threw open the back door she ran to the off-white phone that was hanging on the wall and dialed the number she knew by heart. Moments later a giggling girl answered,   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Stephy, enjoyin your break?"   
  
"Hey Becky!!! Heck yeah I am, John and I decided to stay in Mass. so I could meet his family. But, uh, don't tell anyone this but I got the pic of the litter!" Stephy laughed. Becky wish she could laugh along with her friend but her mind was on the kiss her and Matt shared moments ago. "Bec, are you ok?" Stephy asked.   
  
"Steph, I got somethin ta tell ya and I don't want ya to tell anyone. You have to promise me you wont tell a soul!"   
  
"All right, no one."   
  
"Not even John." Stephy paused, not really sure if she could keep that part of the promise or not.   
  
"Ok, not even John. So what's the problem?"   
  
"Well... Matt and I.... well Taker had to leave for a autograph signing and Matt came over so we could visit. To make a long story short he told me that he loved me and then I kissed him. God Stephy what am I gonna do??" Becky begged Stephy for an answer, but Stephy was in shock herself.   
  
"You kissed Matt... well did he kiss you back?"   
  
"Of course he kissed me back, but why is that important?"   
  
"It not, but what is important is if you like him back, or if you wanna stay with Taker."   
  
"Stephy, you know how much I care about Taker, but I care about Matt as well!" Becky rubbed her hand over her tired eyes.   
  
"Becky Im sorry but I dunno what to tell ya. Just listen to what your heart says." Becky sighed and said her Thanks then they both hung up. Her phone call with Lyndsey went the same way, with Lyndsey saying she couldn't tell Becky what to do either. Once again Becky sighed, then right before she went to lie down she heard the screen door open once again, this time it was Matt.   
  
"Im... uh... gonna go find a hotel to stay until we have to move on."   
  
"Matt, you don't have to do that."   
  
"Yes I do, I've already caused enough problems. See ya later." He sounded so defeated, something Becky thought she would never hear in his voice. Without another word he picked up his bag and went outside. A moment later Becky heard another car pull up, it was a cab. Something inside Becky all of a sudden snapped and she ran into her room bawling her eyes out. After about an hour of crying Becky drifted off into sleep, once again the dark one was standing in front of her master.   
  
"Take this my child." He said handing the dark one a sliver dagger. The dark one looked at it in awe, it was beautiful. At the hilt was a button, when she pushed it 2 more blades sprung out from either side of the main blade. "When you engage in battle make sure to stab him directly in the heart."   
  
"Why into the heart my master?" The dark one asked stretching her wings a little.   
  
"When you strike the nuisance what happens? Or after you do a killing, what happens?" The dark master asked.   
  
"He heals, quite quickly as a matter of fact"   
  
"Correct. You must rip his heart in to pieces in order to kill him. When you puncture his heart make sure you push that button to activate the alternate blades, but not before, he will know what you are up to before you have a chance to go through with our plan." The dark one smiled an evil smile, showing her sharp white fangs.   
  
"But master, what will happen then, once we kill him?" All she could see behind the black cloak was the white grin, much like her own, peaking out from the dark depths.   
  
"Then the dark will become light and you, my dear, will be able to reign free during the night, or anytime you wish." The dark one laughed a menacing laugh that echoed off the nothingness of the dark void.   
  
Becky awoke just like she fell asleep, in tears.   
  
"Just another brick in my damn wall!" Becky said referring to the dream on top of everything else. Well there was some happieness coming from her dream, it was about to end whether it be good or not Becky was ready to see it end. 


	12. Chapter 11: Identities Revealed

Disclaimer and AN: Don't own anyone other than Becky. Stephy and Lyndsey own themselves. Ok kiddies there should be only one more chapter unless I think of something else to add, but I think its comin to an end. Remember to R&R while ya can lol j/k. Enjoy!!!  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Becky avoided Matt like the pelage, and it was killing her. Especially the looks he gave her when he saw Taker and herself together, the glow in his brown eyes was heartbreaking. Instead of staying with Taker, Becky spent most of her time with Stephy and John. Even though she felt like a third wheel most of the time, Stephy promised her she wasn't and spent her free time with Becky. One day both Stephy and Becky were sitting in the cafeteria located in the arena talking over something to drink when Matt walked by holding a bottle of water, Becky's sorrow filled eyes watched   
  
him walk out of the cafeteria without a second glance.   
  
"Becky, you all right?" Stephy asked. That was when Becky realized she had big fat tears running down her cheeks. After quickly wiping them away she sniffled,   
  
"Yeah, Im all right." Stephy smiled knowingly and said,   
  
"No your not. Your in love with him too aren't you?"   
  
"Who?" Becky asked knowing full well who she was talking about.   
  
"You know who, don't be an ass!" Becky sighed deeply and rubbed her hand over her tired eyes.   
  
"I dunno.... I mean Im with Taker and I really like bein with him, but with Matt... I just feel, safe. Does that make any since?" Becky chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, it does, I feel the same way about John."   
  
"What about me?" John asked as he walked up and hugged Stephy's shoulders. Becky smiled at the couple and felt a jealous pang in her heart. Never once had Taker said 'I love you' to Becky, hell they still hadn't had sex yet!! They had been together for what seemed like forever and he had not made a move on her, or accept her advances.  
  
"Hey B, you aigh?" John asked. Becky smiled up at John and said,  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok." Becky quickly stood up and decided to go to Taker's locker room, just for the hell of it. The walk there she passed Matt again, this time though she tried to talk to him.  
  
"Matt?" Becky placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away like it was on fire. "Matt please don't be mad at me."  
  
"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?" He yelled causing Becky to jump. "I POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND FOR A SPLIT SECOND I FIGURED YOU FELT THE SAME WAY... BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. WHY NOT GO TO TAKER AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
"Matt, please don't be like this. I... I dunno who I wanna be with. I started out hating you and now Im supposed to just fall into your arms like some love sick school girl." That's when Becky got pissed, "AND WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!!! 'ME ME ME' THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW DON'T YOU? YOU SPRING THIS ON ME ALL OF A SUDDEN, INTURUPTIN MY LIFE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GIVE UP EVERYTHIN TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LITTLE BIT EASIER? WELL IM SORRY MR. MATT HARDY BUT I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!" Becky yelled back, causing some people passing by to look at the two friends in awe. Before Matt could think of an answer Becky stormed away and went into Takers locker room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's that damn Hardy, I swear Im gonna knock him out one of these days!" Taker walked up to her and hugged her to him.  
  
"Well that's somethin I haven't heard ya say in a long time, you two have a fallin out or somethin?" Becky thought about telling Taker that Matt kissed her against her will and then have the satisfaction of watching him beat the living hell out of Matt, but she couldn't lie like that, She was as guilty as Matt.  
  
"Sorta, while you were gone he came over and we had an argument, then we just had one in the hall a while ago." Taker chuckled deep in his chest and hugged her tighter to him and something clicked in Becky's mind. No longer did she feel warm and safe in Taker's embrace, or feel the spark in his kiss that she used to. All she wanted was in Matt's arms and kiss. But something held her to Taker, what she didn't know, but if something didn't change soon between herself and Taker then she was jumping ship.  
  
After the house show Becky immediately went back to her hotel room and went to sleep. In Becky's dreams the dark one was preparing.... tonight was the night, the dark one would be rid of the white one once and for all. As she was finishing polishing her dagger, the dark master appeared in front of her. Bowing low, like she always did, the dark one paid her respects to her master.  
  
"Are you prepared young one?" He asked, the dark one simply shook her head yes. "Tonight, it all ends. Now go and destroy the white one!!!!" He yelled. The dark one smiled, slid the dagger in its sheath then expanded her wings and flew off into the nothingness. The darkness only lasted for a moment until she landed at her destination, it was her weaker forms tree located in Kentucky. The dark one didn't have to wait long until the white one materialized before her eyes, his smirk making her loose her red hot temper.   
  
"Ready to perish white one?"  
  
"You can not kill me dark one no matter what you do." His deep voice echoed off the hills surrounding the valley. Without another word the dark one pulled out her long jagged sword and started attacking the white one, who easily dodged her every move. He never once attacked her in return, which made it harder to find the right moment to strike him down with her dagger. An hour later they were both tired and out of breath, the dark one figured now was the best time to go through with her plan. With lightning fast quickness she rushed at the white one head on and pulled out the dagger, stabbing him directly in the heart. The white one mearly smiled, but before he could reach up and pull the dagger out the dark one frowned.  
  
"Rest in peace you son of a bitch!!" She yelled right before she pushed the button that activated the other 2 blades. The look on is face was one she would not forget as long as she remained on the earth. His eyes turned from light blue to a dark chocolate brown, his white wings disappeared and he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach with a hard thud. The dark one laughed triumphantly and kicked the white one over on his back. Her red eyes widened in surprise and for some reason something happened that never happened before, the dark one's weaker self started to surface, her voice bubbling out of the dark ones mouth like bile. Becky's panic filled voice echoed off the hills,  
  
"OH MY GOD MATT!!!!!!" The dark one's body was not her own anymore, it was Becky but the dark ones appearance still remained. Becky slumped down next to the white one or Matt and pulled his head into her lap crying crimson tears of pain. "MATT, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!" 


	13. Chapter 12: The End

AN: Ok this is it... I think lol. Please let me know what ya'll think and thanks again to those who have reviewed and to those of you who haven't reviewed and read anyway - thanks =). I'd also like to send a special thanks out to those who really helped me emotionally and grammatically while writing this story (if ya don't wanna hear my sentimental dribble then skip down to the story but I really wanna write this in there) - Stephy (Your an awesome friend!!), Lokie (I love ya like a sister Homie Loke, thanks for understanding me =) ) & Mom (You rock and I love you thanks!!!), Id also like to thank the Island of New Zealand.... Oh wait.... Wrong thank you speech heheh. ANYHOO! Enjoy the final chapter!  
  
Becky sobbed crimson tears into Matt's slowly rising chest. To Becky's surprise Matt placed his blood hand on her cheek and whispered,  
  
"It's not_ your fault."  
  
"God Matt, don't talk. Im sorry Im so sorry." Becky blubbered. With one last smile Matt's life slowly slipped away from him, his hand falling limply in Becky's lap. Knowing that her best friend and love had perished Becky let out a hideous howl into the night air that would have put any beast to shame. "Don't leave me Matt!!" She sobbed, "I love you PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!!" All of a sudden the darkness that had previously surrounded them became a blinding white, and the wind whispered to her. 'When the darkness becomes light, the curse will be lifted.' It became rhythmic as the light got brighter and brighter until it became to much for Becky's eyes to stand, clutching Matt tightly against her breast she closed her eyes and let the light consume her. When the sparing bright light ended Becky opened her eyes and saw the dark master standing before her.  
  
"Has the darkness become light?" His voice boomed.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean, who are you?!" Becky asked still clutching Matt to her. The dark master removed her hood and Becky gasped in shock. "TAKER? Wha... I don't understand?!?" Taker smiled down at her and saw her clinging to Matt like a child with its blanket.  
  
"Do you love him?" Becky blushed a little and looked down on Matt's features that were painted with blood.  
  
"Yes, I do." Taker smiled and pulled her up with him. Becky went to protest, wanting to stay with Matt but when she turned around to look at Matt he had disappeared.  
  
"Do not worry about him my dear, he has his own decisions to make, much like yourself." Becky looked at Taker with confusion written all over her face. With a smile Taker started to explain. "You, my dear, are under a curse, one that can only be broken by true love. It was passed down to you by someone you hold dear and you will be forced to pass it down to someone you love that has yet to find true love." All the information that he was telling her was starting to get to Becky. From what she gathered was that someone she was friends with passed down the 'dark one' curse down to her so she could find true love.  
  
"So... I've been under a curse for all this time. And here I thought I was crazy, having such dreams. I was wrong this whole time, they weren't dreams were they?" Taker shook his head no, "What do you have to do with all of this?" She asked.  
  
"I have been the dark master for many years. It was passed down to me from someone that knew me. I am to watch over the cursed one and make sure she follows the right path. I also would like to offer you my apologizes for treating you so cruelly, but it was something that I had to do." That made sense to Becky, the reason why her and Taker were together in the first place, he was looking after her, trying to point her in the right direction.   
  
"And Matt?"  
  
"He automatically got the position of the white one when you were cursed. This curse has been passed down for many ages, passed from person to person. It is a curse and it is also a blessing. Now you have to decide if you want to be with Matt, or a natural as they are called." Becky didn't even need to think about if she wanted to stay with Matt or not.  
  
"Yes, I do want to be with Matt." Taker nodded then said,  
  
"Now you have an even harder decision to make. You have to decide who to give the dark gift to. It has to be someone you care about and one who hasn't found her true love." Taker was right, it would be the hardest thing for Becky to decide. The first person she thought of was Stephy, but she had already found her true love in John. The only other person she could think of was Lyndsey, over the past couple of months her and Shannon had a falling out and she was in the market for a new love interest, and she deserved to be happy.  
  
"All right, I have made my decision. I choose Lyndsey to become the next dark one." It broke Becky's heart to think that Lyndsey would go through the same thing that she went through for so long, but the ends justifies the means in this situation.  
  
"A fine choice, she has yet to find her true love. A fine choice indeed. Ok my dear, it is time for you and Matt to re unite in the mortal world. I am afraid to say that the majority of our conversation will be forgotten and it will all seem like a dream. But you will remember all that you have gone through, as will Matt. Do not fear about what others will think of our old relationship, I have instilled in their minds that we had a fight over our break and broke up. Go and be happy my dear." Then the blinding white light returned and enveloped her once again. The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed, a naked back was facing her. There were 2 long, jagged scars going down his back, his long black hair was spread out all over the pillow that he lay on. With the memories of the past night coming back to her she quickly bolted up and looked at the face of the man lying next to her, it was Matt.  
  
"Matt! Wake up!" Becky cried shaking Matt by his broad shoulders. Groggily Matt opened his eyes, Becky could see the sleepiness in his eyes, then the realization of what progressed between the two then he sat up as well. "Oh dear lord, are you all right?" She asked pulling him to her.   
  
"Yeah... At least I think I am." When Becky hugged Matt, pressing her hands into his broad back he grunted in pain. "What the hell is wrong with my back?" Matt asked turning around so Becky could see. Around where the scars was a pinkish color, a sign of irritation.  
  
"How long have you had those scars on your back?" Becky asked lightly tracing one with her fingertip, causing Matt to shudder.  
  
"I dunno... You don't think that they are from my wings do ya?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do I have any on my back?" Becky turned around and lifted up her over sized sleep shirt.  
  
"Yep, you've got 'em too. They must be where our wings used to be. What are these other little marks on your back?" Becky had to think about where they came from but could only see the shadow of a man, wearing a dark cloak.  
  
"The dark master."   
  
"And when did you get you a yin yang tattoo on your back?" He asked.  
  
"Its not a full one, its just the black part of it. I've always had it, I've just never told anyone about it." Becky said pulling her shirt back down.  
  
"It's not a half one Becky, I promise." Becky frowned then got an idea, she whipped around and pulled Matt's arm into view. If her thinking was correct then his tattoo would be a full one as well.  
  
"Hey wait a sec! That was..."  
  
"Half too?" Becky asked, "Tell me that this isn't fate!" Matt smiled and sighed. When his chest rose with the intake of breath Becky saw the faint scar over his heart where she had stabbed him.  
  
"Matt... Im so sorry for what I've done." Matt took her hands in his and made her look at him.  
  
"Don't apologize, I know that what you did wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No but's." Matt shushed her. "Do you love me?" Becky paused and looked in Matt's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." Before Becky could ask if he loved her back he quickly swooped in and passionately kissed her soft lips causing a jolt of lightning to run through her veins. When the kiss finally ended Becky pressed her forehead against Matt's and sighed, closing her eyes in pure bliss.  
  
"Have you experienced anything that felt so right in your entire life?" Becky asked casing Matt to smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Epilogue: It was the middle of July and Becky's house was filled with the sounds and smells of a wonderful white wedding. The wedding was being held in the forest where Becky's tree was, also where their decision to spend the rest of their lives together was. It was a perfect day for an outside wedding, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze to make everything cooler. The trees were in bloom and the grass was a beautiful shade of green. The guests were already filing in, getting aquatinted with the strangers they didn't know and happily greeting the friends they did know. Inside Becky's parents home, Becky stood in front of a mirror in the kitchen, checking her makeup for the millionth time. She had her hair up with a few curls of hair hanging around her face.  
  
"Oh, for the love of god Becky! Would you please stop primping, you look fine!!" Stephy said right before she pushed Becky out of the way and started fluffing her hair.  
  
"Oh Stephy for the love of god!" Becky mocked Stephy in a high pitched voice. Before Stephy could retaliate Lyndsey and Becky's mom came in.   
  
"All right girls, it's time!" Becky's mom announced trying to push the girls out the front door. They all went except Lyndsey and Becky, Becky made her stay behind because she had some questions to ask her.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked Lyndsey who had a far away look in her blue orbs.   
  
"Yeah, Im fine." Becky looked unsure but Lyndsey put her worries to rest. "You don't need to be worrin about me, you should be worrin about that handsome husband your about to marry, Mrs. Hardy." Becky smiled, pulling her dress up so it wouldn't drag on the ground and said,  
  
"Lets go Lokie!!!"   
  
After everyone was settled in their chairs, the bagpipes started to hummm and the tin whistles were softly starting to play, signaling the beginning of the wedding. On the alter stood Matt who was concentrating on not fiddling with his black tie, next to him stood his brother Jeff and his best friend Shane Helms. First came Stephy who was ushered by none other than the Dr. of Thuganomics John Cena, next was Lyndsey who was ushered by Glenn Jacobs (AKA: Kane), and finally the moment everyone was waiting for Becky came walking out of the homemade arch filled with white roses. The bagpipes were softly playing the bridal march while the tin whistles were gently playing in the background as Becky linked arms with her father who was already starting to get misty eyed. Matt forgot about his tie all together and was staring at Becky with his mouth open, which Jeff causally leaned over and shut it for him. When Becky finally got up to the alter Becky's father gently placed her hands in Matt's then sat down next to Becky's mother who was trying her hardest not to cry and failing miserably. The wedding went by rather quickly for the lovely couple, neither one really listening to what the preacher was saying they were to busy staring into each others eyes. Once the initial ceremony was over everyone went to a pavilion that was located in town and started to party. The music was wonderful, instead of having a DJ Becky's parents had a traditional Irish band playing songs, which Becky adored. Matt and Becky whirled around to the fast ones and dance closely together for the sad, slow songs. Family and friends, new and old, sat and watched the two all agreeing that they had never seen a happier couple in their lives. When Becky could no longer dance Matt picked her up and carried her to the head table that was sitting in the front of the building.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Matt said clinking his glass catching everyone's attention. "I would first like to say thank you all for comin today, Becky and I really appreciate it. I would also like to make an announcement, for the past couple of months I have kept where we are going on our honeymoon a secret even to the bride. Well.... I am glad that we had the Irish band here to play cause it sets the mood and gets my lovely bride in the mood for the green isle. Becky," Matt said turning to Becky, "Were going to Ireland." With a look of shock on her face she leapt up and jumped into Matt's arms, linking her arms around the back of his neck.  
  
"OH MY GOD MATT THANK YOU!!!"  
  
"Your welcome, Im glad you...." Before Matt could say another word Becky kissed him, causing everyone to cat call and howl.  
  
The honey moon was fantastic, though most of it was spent in their hotel room in Dublin, Matt and Becky had a wonderful time, and it didn't slow down after that. They had many children together and spent the rest of their days on Becky's farm filling their lives and the lives of their family and friends with love that would last through out eternity  
  
THE END!  
  
AN: Thanks again to those who have read and enjoyed my story, I have greatly enjoyed writing it. Lotsa love to you all!! Becky AKA: Hurrababe. 


End file.
